And Should I Love You
by SweetMadness379
Summary: You Would Be The Last To Know. Jack is in love with Ianto and guess who's the last one to know? Everyone finds out before the Welshman  and a few even before Jack.
1. Tosh

**A/N:** This is just a little thing that came to me while listening to the wonderful song "I won't send roses" as sung by the amazing John Barrowman, the title is taken from a verse of the song by the way. Consider it something sweet for Halloween, no seriously, watch it or it could rot your teeth. Anyways, Jack/Ianto and a bit of Tosh/Owen, at least for this first chapter. My first multi-chapter story, I'm excited, as always English is not my first language so excuse possible mistakes.

**Summary:**Jack is in love with Ianto and guess who's the last one to know? Everyone finds out before the Welshman (and a few even before Jack).

**Disclaimer:**Nope, not mine, I'll just take them for a ride, I'll return them. Eventually.

**And Should I Love You, You Would Be The Last To Know**

**Tosh**

Tosh stifled a yawn and rubbed lazily her eyes, it had been a tiring day and she couldn't wait to go home and get into bed, but no, Gwen had decided that they needed another briefing about something she couldn't care less.

Okay, she was really tired, she usually enjoyed these things, they gave her the opportunity to watch the other members of the team when they all let their defenses down, in boredom.

Every single one of them was an open book when she/he was bored, and if there was something Toshiko Sato liked to do was to read, be it books or people.

Gwen was probably the most bored, she kept glancing at her mobile phone while speaking, probably wishing Rhys to call and give her an excuse to leave, she was actually very easy to read.

Owen was her favorite subject, he was completely oblivious of his surroundings in these occasions, he had the cutest little smile on his face and if he was flickering through the pages of a magazine, like now, he would always stop longer on pages with smiling families, a longing expression would cross his face and lifting his head he would cross Toshiko's gaze and he would smile at her, not the classic Owen smirk, a real smile, just for her, those were the moments she played again and again in her mind when someone asked her why she was wasting her time with him.

She reluctantly moved her attention from the doctor to her best friend, Ianto Jones, that was currently chewing a pen. She stifled a giggle, the most professional of them all looked like a schoolboy trying to do his homework when he thought no one was watching, these were the only times he showed his real age. She had to admit that in times like these he understood what Jack found in him, he was utterly adorable.

Then she turned her head and watched her boss, what she saw made her smile. Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood's fearless leader was looking at a very unaware teaboy with a tenderness in his eyes that Tosh didn't know he was capable of. Jack smiled a little when his eyes met the ones of his lover and took his hand under the table, Ianto smiled back and blushing a little brought his attention back to Gwen and her presentation.

That was when it hit her, Jack was utterly, unequivocally and completely in love with Ianto Jones.

She smiled, suddenly Gwen's briefing didn't seem so bad.


	2. Gwen

**A/N:**Okay, this is very short, but I don't like Gwen that much so… Anyways, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers and all the people who put this story in their favorites and alerted.

**Gwen**

Gwen smiled at Rhys, their night together had been amazing.

Dinner, a movie and a nice walk hand in hand, everything was perfect.

"So" he began "how was your day?"

"Boring this morning, fantastic now" she answered kissing him.

"Hey, isn't it Jack and the suit guy?" asked suddenly the Welshman nodding towards the window of an Italian restaurant.

Gwen moved her gaze and saw something she wasn't expecting, Jack and Ianto were there, in something that looked extremely like a date.

Ianto was laughing at something Jack had just said and he was so carefree, so young that for once was showing his twenty five years, her boss instead was smiling at him, not his usual Harkness grin, but a loving, gentle smile, so tender that almost brought tears to her eyes.

That was the kind of smile she saw sometimes when she woke up next to Rhys and he said he was watching her sleep, it was the secret smile she saw her parents share.

She looked away, she felt like an intruder.

"Yes, it's them, now let's go home" replied sweetly the dark haired woman leading her fiancé home.

Before leaving Gwen risked a last glance in their direction and saw the beautiful waitress hand them their meals, Jack didn't even look at her, instead he kissed the Welshman.

That's was the last proof she needed, Jack loved Ianto, the only thing left was to actually make them realize it.


	3. The Doctor

**A/N:**Here we go, the Doctor and Donna are the protagonists of this chapter, I hope I got them right, I never wrote the Doctor before. Anyways, I just realized this is my tenth story posted on this site, so I think I'm going to celebrate with some chocolate cake. I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers and all the people who read, put this in their favorites and alerted.

**The Doctor**

The Doctor sighed, in all his years of travels he had never met someone like Donna Noble, that woman had a power on him that he couldn't quite understand. And he understood _everything_.

That was the reason why he was currently calling his former companion Captain Jack to ask him if it was okay for them to pop up. He, the Doctor, the last of the Timelords, the oncoming storm, was asking permission to land in Wales.

In Wales. He sighed.

"Hello, Captain Jack's speaking"

"Hello Jack" the Timelord answered trying, not very successfully, to hide his displease.

"Doctor? Is that you?" asked the immortal, the grin practically audible in his voice.

"Very clever Jack, yes, it's me, anyways, I'm going to pop up tomorrow, am I… interrupting anything?" at first the only thing he heard was the other man laughing uncontrollably.

"The Doctor that asks my permission to come in town? I never thought I'd live to hear that and I'm immortal"

"Ah, ah, very funny Jack, now if you could be serious for a moment"

"I'm sorry Doc, but tomorrow's not a good day"

"Why?" asked the alien frowning, it was very unusual for Jack to decline the proposition of a visit.

"Well, tomorrow is mine and Ianto's anniversary, I've got all day already planned, and I'm sorry Doc, but you showing up is not a part of it"

"Oh, okay" replied the Timelord "see you the day after then. Bye Jack" he hung up without even waiting for an answer.

"So, what did your friend said?" asked Donna reemerging from her room.

"He said that we have to land another day because he has this anniversary thing planned" said the Doctor shrugging.

"Really? From what you said earlier I thought he was some kind of intergalactic playboy" replied the red-headed with a smile, she was just waiting for the right moment to force the alien to admit she was right to want to telephone the Captain before landing in the middle of his Hub.

"He is- _was_. I didn't even think he knew the meaning of the expression serious relationship"

"Well, he must be really in love then, by the way I think this is the right moment for a big, fat, I told you so"

"Yeah , yeah, you were right" but the Doctor wasn't listening anymore, he was grinning like a madman, brilliant Donna! She just made him realize one thing, Jack Harkness was I love.

_That_ was something he never thought he'd live to see.


End file.
